ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
An Unforgettable Place
is the sixteenth episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary Gai feels guilty for almost killing Naomi, and his confidence as a Ultra warrior is ruined. Juggler, taking advantage of this, creates an even stronger threat. Gai cannot win without Thunder Breastar's power, but will he really use its dark power again? Plot The episode begins with Jetta and Shin visiting the hospital to see their captain, Naomi, who was injured after the fight with Galactron and Shin reminded Jetta once again not to mention Gai's name in front of her while wondering where he went. In the hospital room, Naomi was watching footage of an explosion that occurred in Rusalka in 1908. After a few snafus, Jetta and Shin told Naomi that no one knew what the cause was at the time, making it one of the greatest mysteries of all time, but now could be related to the explosion that took out the giant robot. It was also speculated that during the time, the two believed that the Ultra at that time was similar to Orb. Afterwards, two men in black suits appeared in front of the three, but Naomi immediately figured out that it was her mother, Keiko, and her uncle Ittetsu. Keiko told Naomi that her great-grandmother was born and raised in Rusalka and the doll they brought from the office just so happened to be her good luck charm and she gave it to her when she left for Tokyo. With this doll, Naomi made a "Big V" recovery in the hospital. And also, the two were dressed in suits to get the media off their backs. The public is currently expressing criticism against the Ultraman due to the Galactron incident, even going to the residences of Naomi and her family for her answers, but she felt how Orb due to both of them losing consciousness. However, they decided not to let the public know about it to avoid further enragement, even from the VTL, who have a chance of attacking Orb the next time he appears, despite the fact that Orb saved humanity multiple times. Keiko then told Naomi to forget about Gai as he thinks that people of his type give young girls like her nothing but trouble. After a bit of scuffling, Naomi rudely asked everyone to get out so she can rest. Later, Ittetsu and Keiko were talking about Naomi's reaction to Gai's disappearance which Keiko stated was for her own good. While Naomi was holding the doll with her hands wondering about Gai. Meanwhile, Gai was seen wondering throughout a forest in Rusalka and remembering about the times with his Natasha, his first love, including the time when he gave her his Orbnica when he was about to duel Maga-Zetton and even showed the battle between the two giants, leading to the unlucky Natasha's death. Suddenly, Jugglus Juggler showed and said to him that he can never be who he truly was thanks to Ultraman Belial's influence on him. He also stated that people with power like that are meant to be tested and to destroy and subjugate others, even the ones they care about. Once that was said and done, Jugglus and Gai engaged in combat and after being evenly matched with each other, Jugglus overpowered him with his energy attacks. Afterwards, the majin used his sword to summon a wormhole which revealed the cut off tail of Maga-Orochi and then used his Dark Ring to perform a Kaiju Fusion with the tail and the Kaiju Cards of Zetton and Pandon to form the hybrid monster, Zeppandon. Gai immediately transformed Ultraman Orb to stop the monster, but no matter how hard he tried and no matter what form he was in, (all while trying to avoid using Belial's card and Juggler's coercing to use it again), he couldn't even gain the upper hand against the monster, let alone land a dent in his armored layer. Eventually, Gai decided to escape the fight using the Stobium Dynamite, even though the attack had no effect on the hybrid monster. Gai was later seen injured from his fight with the monster and saw Natasha in a vision who held his hand and gave him a blank card, which she explained is the true him. Natasha later changed to Naomi who encouraged him to come back to her as her true self. After Naomi walked out into the forest, Gai woke up, revealed to be a dream, but the card given to him was real but he cannot see what is in his heart or in the future he should protect anymore. Back in Japan, Jugglus entered Naomi's hospital room just as she was sleeping. He pulled his sword and was about to kill her, but decided not to and just wait for the right time. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study * Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Here's today's hero! * Orb Ring: Ultraman Gaia! * Gai: The red light of the Earth, Ultraman Gaia. An Ultraman created by the Earth. And today's monster.. * Orb Ring: King Demon Beast! * Gai: The King Demon Beasts are a group of monsters who were sealed on Earth ages ago. They each have the power of different elements, and are dangerous creatures that would destroy the world. Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Reporter: Suit Actors * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Spacium Zeperion **Burnmite **Hurricane Slash Kaiju/Seijin *Zeppandon Easter Eggs *This episode is a tribute to the ''Ultraseven'' episode, Who are You?. Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes